Darkness
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Like a rose, he was pleasant to the eyes, but one too dangerous to touch...


**Darkness**

 _By: Wendy McCalister_

 **Summary: Like a rose, he was pleasant to the eyes, but one too dangerous to touch...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Kurama was a strange one.

Strange, but attractive.

He was always two things at once: addicting yet mysterious, handsome but emotionally detached, kind-hearted yet merciless... Very much like his choice of weapon, the Rose Whip, he was very pleasant to the eyes, but one too dangerous to touch. Perhaps it was because he was a demon, one who had been in Reikai's Most Wanted list for too long, but Botan knew all too well there was a certain darkness lurking underneath the calm facade: a greedy, lustful, cold and envious beast lying dormant within the sexy and seductive figure that he was.

He was far too dangerous, and she knew she ought to stay away.

But, she didn't. Couldn't. For he always caught her attention. Always being the apple of her eyes.

Botan wouldn't admit it, but she rather liked him. Quite a lot, actually. The crush she'd been having towards him slowly but gradually turning into something deeper. Feelings she didn't think she could harbor for a notorious former Makai thief such as himself, started to develop over the years.

However, she tried her hardest not to get too close. Because she was a ferry girl, and he was a demon: such forbidden relationship would not be accepted under Reikai's laws. She wasn't stupid; she was aware that despite being the top ferry girl, one who was Koenma-sama's favorite, if anything were to happen, Enma-sama would still banish her from Reikai in an instant. There would be no hesitating, for he too was one who was merciless towards others.

Botan found it very difficult though, as Kurama's constant gaze that had lingered on her from time to time, slowly turned into so much more over the years. The stares that used to be one of fondness, would instantly change: darkening his once bright emerald eyes into a smothering dark forest green. Lustful. Feral. Animalistic.

She never knew what he saw in her, but her body had been... well, changing as years passed by. Her breasts were bigger, she'd grown thinner at some places, and curvier in others. Shizuru had told her she'd grown sexier, that boys were starting to stare at her like a piece of meat more than they used to, but she never really believed her, being one too modest to think so highly of herself. But when Kurama would give her that hungry stare; eyes dark and half lidded, mouth slightly agape, tongue darting out to lick at his lips... she couldn't help but shiver and think that perhaps, Shizuru had been right. Because the fox demon was certainly giving her more sexual attention than usual.

Granted, she knew he was definitely experienced in sex: it wasn't unusual for demons to take multiple females a day. And although his sexual activities must've decreased since he'd been stuck in the body of Shuichi Minamino, Botan had no doubt in her mind that he was still as... _knowledgeable_ in those sort of things. Which was why it surprised her that Kurama would be paying so much attention to her, that he'd be so drawn to her. It was odd, as he'd seen far too many women whose beauties far exceeded hers.

Hiei would smirk at her mysteriously sometimes, and she'd always known the fire demon knew something, but it wasn't until a little about later, did he finally tell her Kurama wanted her. That he'd been thinking of oh so naughty thoughts of her, touching himself, whispering her name over and over again in his sleep... Hiei said Kurama had never, not even once, desired a woman as much as he did with her, and that he would surely stop at nothing to claim her as his own.

Botan couldn't have been more aroused.

So when the fox demon had approached her one particular night, sneaking into her apartment stealthily like a thief creeping inside the house of their prey, Botan didn't put much effort than she should have to resist him. He'd laid on the bed beside her, taking a whiff of her wonderful and enticing scent, before finally making a move to touch her. Hands roaming her body, nails dragging across and digging into her skin, mouth claiming hers in a bruising kiss... Botan didn't want anything but time to stop, so that it was only him and her in the world. And it had been.

Kurama wasn't as gentle as he seemed, thrusting into her with an inhuman speed that she didn't think was possible. Fucking her like there was no tomorrow. He was a ravenous beast, always starving for more, and Botan was nothing but submissive, granting him more. But, the thing about wanting more, was that you would never get enough, so he took her again and again.

They went on it for hours, for an entire night, and when he was finally sated, he'd collapsed beside her, arms wrapping around her small waist protectively, mouth whispering sweet nothings into her ear... He'd told her he loved her, for years now he loved her, and that he would always love her. Her and only her. And she had cried. Because after for what seemed like centuries of loneliness, there was finally someone willing to be with her. After so many unrequited love, her feelings had finally been reciprocated. Returned. She was loved back.

And she didn't want to let Kurama go.

She was his. And he was hers. For as long as they loved each other, and that would surely be forever.

* * *

Kurama never thought such a creature as herself would be the cause of so much sexual frustration.

She was beautiful; of course, every woman was beautiful in her own way, but she'd been different. She was... vibrant. One who was too pretty but too modest to notice what an attractive figure she was. He hadn't been trying to hold back, and he had fun trying to get her to snap, to lose some of her perfect control she had... And boy, did she have a lot. Staying away from him as best as she could. Pretended she was oblivious to the lustful stares.

But he knew, and oh, he knew all too well, she would surely give into her desires sooner or later. She would, one day, want him as much as he wanted her. But for the time being, he would try to push her over the edge... and when she couldn't take it anymore, he would pleasure her, touch her, taste her... so much so to the point she would beg for him to take her like a bitch in heat.

So when she finally succumbed to the sexual urges, he couldn't have been more glad in his entire life. He'd claim her again and again, fucking her so hard the bed creaked and literally broke under his brute force... He had never been so rough, not even once with his former partners, but god, he'd wanted her for too long. He tried to make up for lost time.

He would admit that he did care for her. More than lusted after her. He wanted to be more than just friends, and he would surely make sure he achieved that. Things would go his way, he'd thought, and they did.

He found her innocence addicting, her kindness sweet, her passion drove him wild... She was, like a candle in the darkness, she lighted up his life. His darkness wanted to pull her in... eat her... devour her... corrupt her... and he'd even thought it would, for it had taken countless victims before... but it didn't take her. Couldn't. Failed. Because she was too vibrant; lighting up the darkness within him, which slowly but gradually decreased. Disappeared. Gone. Replaced by the light of her warmth, her love.

He would never love another more than he loved her.

Botan, his Deity of Death.


End file.
